Wait, What just happened?
by Sunshine-Girl234
Summary: So, apparently my sister started talking to an aura that went by the name Naraku. I guess since she was communicating to someone from another world she got spit out of ours like a virus and I jumped after her. What now? Rated T for violence. SesshomaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

_ 'Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I been, I been prayin' hard said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars. Yeah we'll be counting stars,'_ the intro of Counting Stars played through the speaker of my Samsung Galaxy SIII. I felt around for my phone before cracking open my left eye and disengaging the alarm. With a big yawn and a good stretch I was able to open my tired eyes. Once again looking at my phone, I read the time before letting out another yawn; 6:30 am was too early, but I had things to do so I got up and headed to the bathroom for my morning routine. After wrapping a towel around my body when I finished my shower and putting my contact lenses in I heard the familiar knock on the door. "Anna, are you done? I have to get ready for school!" my younger sister said cracking the door slightly.

"Go ahead, I just finished up," I replied grabbing my pajamas from the floor and carrying them to my room.

Once I was dressed I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable for the day. My long, straight black hair with purple highlights fell just passed my rear as my bangs shaped my face. My deep blue eyes popped against my pale skin; now I wasn't skinny, but I wasn't fat either. I was curvy and built so I looked good in my own way. My thighs did touch slightly, but it wasn't fat, it was pure muscle like the rest of me. I wasn't a body builder and the muscle wasn't defined, but it was there; my stomach was flat and I could get away with wearing a medium shirt but since I was top heavy I had to occasionally wear a large. I was wearing jean shorts and a Dansken mesh tank top for comfort. I ran the towel through my hair to help dry it before throwing my towel on the bed and grabbing my hairbrush to brush my very tangled hair. I looked at my phone and sighed, "Samantha, it's time to go or you'll be late!" I put on my flip flops and grabbed my truck keys before waiting at the door for my sister. "Sam, hurry up!" I shouted; and that's when I heard a heart-wrenching scream from the bathroom.

I blinked in shock before I darted to the bathroom only to find it jammed shut; not locked, but impossibly stuck. "Samantha, open the door! Sam?!" I shouted in panic. I loud noise was coming from the other side of the door along with my sister screaming before dead silence. I chocked down tears before I was finally able to open the bathroom door to find a giant hole taking up most of the bathroom floor and oddly, blue sky was underneath. There falling through the closing hole was my sister, so without thinking I took a deep breath and jumped after her; that was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

A loud scream brought me back to consciousness; with a groan I opened my eyes and tried to sit up only to face plant into the ground. I quickly tried to jump onto my feet only to find out I could only stand on four paws. _'Wait, what?!'_ I thought as sudden realization hit me that I had paws rather than human limbs. I quickly looked at my sister and was confused to see her still human minus pointy ears and black slits for pupils. She still had her thick brown hair that hung on her shoulders and she was wearing jeans and a simple green t-shirt. Brown eyes looked at me in fear as she stared up into my eyes; that's when I noticed the thirteen year old was approximately the size of my head alone.

I glanced to my left to look at what I could see of my body and couldn't help but notice the beauty of my white coat with a tint of blue in it which was confusing. My legs had crystals on the back of my paws and where my tail was which was very majestic with how fluffy, and furry it was. "What, what is going on?!" I shouted.

Samantha's eyes went wide at hearing me shout. "A-Anna..?" she asked cautiously.

I blinked before sighing; I guess I was more intimidating then I realized. "I didn't mean to scare you; are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I was just startled waking up near a giant dog..." she stated as I bent my head low so she could climb onto my back.

"Get on, we'll need to find a place to stay until we find out where we are and how we got here," I stated walking towards what I assumed was north since most homes are north.

"Um, I may have an idea of how that happened, but I don't know if it was the cause...Remember that black aura I told you about eight months ago..?" she said.

I raised an eyebrow, "What about it?"

"Well he described his home almost exactly like this; and after a while I was able to see his body shape and then him himself almost like a hologram that can feel things. He was wearing an old kimono that looked like it belonged to Feudal Japan. I did some research and the closest thing I got to the person that he looked like was a man named Naraku from an anime show called Inuyasha," she said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and sent her a glare, "I thought I told you to leave whatever it was alone!"

Samantha frowned, "You thought I was dreaming and didn't believe me; what did you expect me to do. Besides, when I said we shouldn't talk anymore he still showed up; even when he destroyed the washer and you ignored me when I told you that. As for why we are here, I think that maybe interacting with something from a different world got us ripped from our world. If you haven't noticed, we're kind of animated now."

I didn't even notice that detail. With a sigh I continued walking, "I'm sorry for not believing you; I just wasn't sure how to take it with you being able to see auras and all...So you think we're in Feudal Japan? Where should we start you think?"

"Well I was doing research of the world and I have an idea of where to start. First we got to find out what we turned into and then we'll go from there," she answered. "According to the wiki any priest/priestess will know what we are."

"Okay, so we're going to look for an old village a priest/priestess in it," I sighed heading into the unknown forest in the Inuyasha world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Samantha's POV Eight Months Prior****...**

Anna was once again out working late like she always was so I was yet again home alone. With a sigh I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I hated being home alone, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. Opening my eyes I looked at my bookshelf and looked at the combination of movies and books that were on the shelf; laying down wouldn't pass the time so I thought reading or something would help. I was about to reach for an anime series called 'Ergo Proxy' when a large, dark blob appeared in the middle of my room. I blinked as I thought about what I should do; for some reason talking to it seemed like my best option. "Hello..?" I asked quietly sitting up on my bed.

"Who is this?" the thing demanded; I could hear the frown in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow, "You invaded my room, so I think you should tell me who you are, ass."

"Why should I when you're merely a light in the back of my mind? You're probably not even real," he stated.

I stood up on the bed before jumping off and approaching the thing. "Huh, you're an aura. Since your aura is black you must be one evil person not to piss off."

I heard him chuckle, and like that, he was gone. I didn't know who or what he was, but I wanted to know more. Being too excited to sleep or even wait til Anna got home, I picked up the phone to call her and tell her about my experience. "Hello? Is everything okay?" she asked picking up her cell phone. I loved Caller I.D.

"Yeah, but guess what just happened?!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"What?" she sighed.

Without hesitating I told her everything that just happened. "Samantha, are you sure you didn't just dream this?" she asked.

"It was real!" I tried to convince her.

"I have to go back to work; I'll talk to you more about this later, okay?"

I sighed before agreeing and hanging up. When we did get the chance to talk about it I could tell she didn't believe me. The rest of the week went by as it usually did with me going to school during the day and coming home to an empty house by bus; Friday finally rolled around and I was happy because Saturday mornings I got to spend time with my sister. After kicking off my shoes in the living room I went to my room and started up my computer. I sighed as I waited for the darn desktop to start up; it always took longer than what I liked for it to. Ever since I had seen the aura I started doing research about auras in general and unfortunately nothing too useful has come up; I did get an explanation but that was it. A flicker of the lights caught my attention, and as I looked around my room I saw the black aura once again, only this time the aura was an oval in the size of a human. "So you're back," I sighed turning my attention back to my computer.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the one invading my subconscious," he said harshly.

I rolled my eyes and started up the internet preparing to catch up on 'Attack on Titan', "Look, if you're just gonna be an ass you can just leave me alone and get out of my room."

It was silent for a while before he finally spoke, "What is it you are doing?"

"So now you're curious; I'm not answering any questions until you tell me who you are," I spat typing at my computer.

"I'm Naraku, and I'm only telling you this is because I want answers," he practically growled at me.

I smirked before turning around in my spin chair to face him, "To answer your previous question, I'm surfing the internet for an anime called 'Attack on Titan'."

"What is internet and anime?" Naraku questioned.

I raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding me right? Do you seriously not know what they are? They're like the greatest freaking invention ever since French Toast!"

"What is French Toast?"

"..." I didn't know how to react to that. So began my brief explanations, "The internet is a way for the whole world to communicate with each other; anime is Japanese animation that is generally based off of manga or from the imagination of a Japanese artist. French Toast is bread, cinnamon, and butter."

"...What is your name?" he asked.

"Samantha Carter; it's a pleasure. I told my sister about our last encounter, but she didn't believe me; said I was only dreaming or it was my imagination. Personally I just think she doesn't know what to make of the whole thing," I stated. I turned my attention back to my computer before Googling the show I wanted to watch, "It doesn't get very exciting around here."

I blinked before a strong breeze blew and he was once again gone; rather than watching the anime I Googled the name 'Naraku'; I was shocked to see what came up and even I started doubting what had happened. Growing more curious about these events and this person, I immediately began reading his biography. "So why did you tell me your name was Naraku..?" I asked myself as a yawn escaped my mouth; I hated how draining school was. As I continued doing research I noted how much hate Naraku held towards just about everything; he was one evil mofo that wanted just about everyone dead, especially this Inuyasha. "Samantha, I'm home!" my sister called through the house; she was probably let off work early.

"I'm in here!" I shouted still focusing on my computer screen.

I heard footsteps approach before my sister opened my bedroom door and walk up directly behind me. "Whatcha lookin' at?" she asked.

"Looking at the Inuyasha Wiki," I answered.

"Inuyasha? I've heard about that anime; what are you looking at in the wiki?" she pressed.

"A character named Naraku; he's an evil son of a bitch."

Anna wacked the back of my head, "You watch your mouth; just because I sometimes slip and everyone cusses at school doesn't mean you can."

I rubbed my head and stuck my tongue out at her, "You're not my mom so blah."

She scowled at me, "I never said I was; at least be more respectful."

"...That aura appeared again today and said his name was Naraku," I said; I was hoping she would believe me.

A frown quickly made its way to her face as her eyes scanned my face. "Are you sure that's what you saw? You're not making this up?" she asked slowly.

"Why would I lie about it? I have no reason to lie," I snapped; I hated being called a liar.

"Sweetie, look at it from my perspective; I work all the time, and we barely have enough groceries for us in the fridge. With stress piling on do you really think I want to hear that my sister has something going on that may have negative affect? Mom walked out on us, Dad died just this year, and we're all each other has; do you think that maybe hearing this news scares the living daylights out of me?" she asked.

I had never thought about it like that. I mean I knew she was stressed, but I didn't know she was that stressed. I sighed before turning to face her, "Look, sorry for snapping at you, but this is the most fun I've had since you started working all the time."

Anna pulled me into a hug before kissing my head, "I apologize, Sam."

"It's okay," I sighed.

The rest of the night consisted of me watching Inuyasha with Anna; needless to say we weren't really sure what to think of Kagome and the whole ordeal that her and Inuyasha shared during the first seven episodes. Closer to midnight I had finally decided to get ready for bed and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"You broke it..." I said as a look of shock remained on my face.

"You said it was used to clean things," Naraku retorted.

"I can't believe you broke it," I repeated staring at my washing machine.

Naraku's dark aura shrugged, "How would I have known that it would break?'

I shook my head, "You don't put electronics into the washing machine, especially laptops! Anna is going to kill me when she comes home..."

I did a double take when I noticed Naraku walking to yet another room in the house; he was more curious than ever actually being able to see everything and wonder everywhere other than my room. His body figure was more distinct but it still didn't have any details other than shape, and also, he can't read English. How we understand each other is beyond me, but he couldn't understand the lettering of my native tongue. I groaned as I followed after him; lord knows what exactly he was getting into. I caught him pushing buttons on the microwave. "What is this for?" he asked.

"It's used for heating up, defrosting, or simply warming up food," I answered with a sigh.

"So if I were to hit this green button this spray can will heat up?" he asked.

I rushed over and knocked his hand away before taking the can out, "No, it would blow up."

"So many things you can't do in this world," he mused.

"You're telling me," I scoffed.

Naraku's eyes wondered over to yet another hallway before he headed to my sister's bedroom. Noticing his destination I quickly darted in front of the door and blocked him front entering. "You can't go in here," I said.

"Why is that?" he questioned. "I do as I like."

"This is Anna's room; _no one_ is allowed to enter her room unless she gives permission," I stated refusing to budge.

I could feel his curiosity burning as he continued to look at the door. "I don't see why; what could happen?" he asked trying to maneuver his way around me.

"Ow, hey!" I shouted as he pushed me out of the way into the wall.

Ignoring my protest, Naraku entered Anna's exceptionally tidy room minus a few of her school notebooks scattered about the room. "There doesn't seem to be anything special about this room," he stated glancing around.

"That doesn't matter, you can't enter someone's room without their permission, especially when they don't know you," I stated following him in. "She'll know you were in here!"

I heard him scoff as he walked further into the room, "You think a mere human scares me?"

"No, but that doesn't change the facts," I scowled.

Naraku shrugged as if he could care less and began snooping around Anna's room; I really want to punch him in the face once I get the chance. "So why are you completely ignoring my protests?" I snapped.

"I don't have a need to listen to anything a mere human has to say," he spat continuing to snoop around; the more he snooped the more curious he became, especially when he came across a photo of Anna, me, and our dad. "Is this your father?" he asked with a sneer.

I ran up and took the picture away from him, "Don't touch that, and that's none of your business!"

I could practically hear him roll his eyes before turning around and leaving the room. Grumbling, I followed behind the demon who was starting to piss me off; thankfully, however, he disappeared just as he was about to flip on the television.

~Time Skip~ ~Time Skip~ ~Time Skip~ ~Time Skip~ ~Time Skip~ ~Time Skip~ ~Time Skip~

I frowned as Anna came to a stop in the forest and started sniffing the air. "What did you stop for?" I asked.

"Someone's following us," she replied with a quiet growl.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up before I hugged her neck. "What do we do?" I whispered.

"I don't know," she replied listening to the forest around us.

I gasped when I heard quick movement, and Anna reacted with a snarl as her ears pinned back. "What can you tell me about the characters in this world?" she asked.

Unlike me, my sister didn't do any research on this world so she only is aware of Sesshomaru, Naraku, Inuyasha, Kagome, the annoying flea, and the creepy frog creature that travels with Sesshomaru, but she didn't know any details other than the hate that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have for each other along with Naraku's evil being. "I don't think that's what we need to be worrying about right now," I said scanning the area; I spotted something out of the ordinary. I quickly pointed up in the trees, "Anna, there!"

She snapped her head to where I was pointing and growled, "Show yourself!"

I was shocked to say the least when Naraku came out of the shadows. "N-Naraku?!" I choked out.

"I don't recognize either of you," he stated in a low voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Naraku? Wait, you mean to tell me this person in the animal skin is that aura you were talking to?" Anna questioned looking over her shoulder.

"Aura? That would mean-" Naraku stated to himself quietly.

"Yeah, and he still has the same dark aura; still think I was making it all up?" I stated smugly; God it felt good proving that my sister was wrong.

Anna just looked back at Naraku and narrowed her eyes; I don't think she trusted him, not that I'd blame her. "If you are truly Samantha, then how is it you're a demon?" Naraku questioned me.

I was about to answer but paused; how did I become a demon? "Hey, Anna, have any theories as to how we became demons?" I asked.

She scowled at me, "You think I should know? Hell, I probably know less than you do about how this all happened." Her attention then turned towards the main antagonist, "Listen, Naraku or whoever you are, we're looking for some answers right now so if you don't mind we'll be leaving."

I face-palmed at her rudeness towards someone who could easily kill us. "Nice," I whispered sarcastically.

"Shut up," she barked.

"Why should I just let you leave?" Naraku questioned; you could practically hear the ill intentions coming out of his mouth.

"Way to piss off the antagonist, Sis. Now you should insult him, piss him off further, and let him kill us in a slow and painful death," I stated with a dead-panned expression.

"Samantha, you're not helping!" she barked growling in my direction.

I rolled my eyes and glared at Naraku, "I'm still mad at you for breaking my sister's laptop along with the washing machine."

It was quiet for a short moment before Naraku spoke, "So you really are Samantha; how did you end up here?"

"Well, our world kind of spit me out and Anna was a dumbass and followed after me," I replied.

"I didn't know what was happening and I panicked," said sister spat.

I'm fairly certain if I wasn't a demon I would have missed the light bulb go off in his demonic little head. I swallowed before leaning in close to my sister's ear, "We should go; I have a feeling if we stay any longer things aren't going to end well."

She nodded ever so slightly and began backing away from Naraku, "We're leaving to look for answers; it's been a pleasure."

Naraku chuckled darkly, "I think not; since I'm aware of the knowledge of how things will turn out, you both will be coming with me."

I tensed knowing this couldn't be good. Anna's fur began standing on edge as she growled threateningly at the powerful spider demon before us. I felt cold air beneath my feet and I looked down to see ice forming under my sister's paws. "Anna, look!" I said.

She looked down and gasped at what I pointed out. She then quickly turned her attention back to Naraku; what came out of my mouth both shocked and confused me, "Take a deep breath, build up saliva, and let it out!"

"Do what?" she asked just as confused.

"Just do it!" I shouted.

She hesitated but I felt her take a deep breath causing her body temperature to drop significantly before she exhaled through her mouth; an icy wind came flying out freezing the trees that were once behind Naraku who unfortunately dodged before getting hit by the icy blast. "How did you know I could do that?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I answered, "And I don't care; let's just get out of here before it's too late!"

Anna nodded and took off as fast as she could in some random direction; yay, we're getting more lost. I looked behind us and I let out a sigh of relief; Naraku wasn't following us. "We're safe," I said as my shoulders drooped.

"I don't care, I'm not stopping until we get to a safe place where you can get some clothes to blend into this world," she stated continuing to dash through the woods.

"Please tell me we can still make a few stops so that we're not going on like this the whole time," I groaned.

"No promises, but I'll do what I can as long as you're safe," she stated.

"Me? Safe? Yeah right; I'm a hazard to myself," I scoffed.

"You know what I mean," she sighed slowing down to a walk.

"Why are you slowing down?" I questioned.

"Because I can smell people, smoke, and I can hear farm animals up ahead; we're close to a village," she replied with a sigh followed by a yawn.

"Tired?"

"My body is still worn out from work and running like that didn't help anything; I am a little out of shape you know."

"Well I guess you gotta work on that," I smirked.

She grinned looking back at me, "If I have to, then you do as well."

"Ah shit..." I groaned.

"What did I say about cussing?"

"...Not to do it..."

"Exactly."

I sighed before sliding off her back, "So what's the plan dearest sister?"

"I think I'd scare the village if I were to enter, so you'll have to go in alone," she said staring straight ahead. "Hide your ears so you look more human, get whatever it is they wear in this world, and get some food so you can eat. This is the only time I permit you to use your thieving skills that you were put into juvenile for."

A grin made its way to my face, "You're permitting me to steal?"

"Yes, now get to it before I change my mind," she growled pushing me with her snout.

"I'm-a gettin', I'm-a gettin'; sheesh," I rolled my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I grinned as I let my hair fall into place so my now pointy ears were hidden; I had been on parole once for shop lifting so telling me to steal was music to my ears. I looked through the bushes at the small village and a grin made its way to my face when I spotted a hut with an open door revealing kimonos of various kinds; with my fingers twitching with excitement I quickly made a B-line for the shop. Once inside I began scanning for a kimono that looked pricy, and a grin made its way to my face when I saw it neatly folded with other pricy kimonos. I acted like I was scanning the product when the elder shop owner approached me. "I don't recall seeing ye around here before," she remarked.

"I'm just passing through and am in need of a few inexpensive kimonos; can you help?" I asked running my hands through the fabrics.

She nodded before grabbing a couple of cheaper kimonos and leading me to a back room to try them on. I did try on a few of the kimonos to find out which size would fit me and scanned a few of the bigger ones in case Anna became human again. Once I knew for sure what size I was, I put my original clothes back on before grinning and pretended a sigh. "Are ye alright in there?" I heard the older woman ask.

"I'm not sure which one I like..." I said intentionally pretending to take a long time.

"Will ye be able to look around while another uses the room?"

Bingo. That was my cue. "No, that's fine," I said before fiddling around with my clothes to make it sound like I was getting dressed. Once I believed it to be long enough for me to be 'getting dressed' I exited the room while the shop owner was talking to a regular and bringing her to the room. At this moment I went to the expensive kimonos, grabbed one for my sister and I, and booked it as fast as I could away from the village and back to my sister. "I'm back!" I exclaimed holding up the two kimonos to show her my accomplishment.

Anna frowned, "Just because I allow it doesn't mean you should be proud; good job though. Did you get food like I told you to?"

I paused before rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, "No, I kind of forgot while focusing on the kimonos; because of no way to be sure about theft I needed to think of a way I could steal without getting caught by the old bat."

With a sigh, Anna layed on the ground with her head resting on her forearms. "You do realize that we won't be able to eat unless we learn how to hunt now, right?"

I scowled at my sister, "You just had to remind me, huh?"

She snorted in amusement before closing her eyes and her breathing evened out as sleep took over her tired body. I sighed before changing into the white kimono with a green, floral design on it; it was very pretty. Not ready to sleep just yet, I began walking around to explore while making nicks in the trees so I could find my way back to Anna with no trouble. I smiled as I looked around the forest; it truly was beautiful and peaceful. Well, that was until the smell of someone flooded my nose. It wasn't Naraku because I would be able to remember that scent anywhere; my gut told me this was a human. Being the curious person I was, I followed my nose until a little girl came into view; I recognized this girl as Rin from when I did my research on Inuyasha. She saw me and froze; fear wasn't on her face, but she looked uncertain of me. I smiled to insure her I wouldn't cause her any harm. "Hi," I said just before my stomach grumbled rather loudly.

A small smile made its way to her face and she came closer to me. "I have to go back to my sister; do you want to come with me?" I asked.

Rin nodded and began following me back to where Anna was sleeping. I couldn't help but notice how Rin looked so innocent; I guess you could expect that from an eight year old. I didn't realize how far I wondered until walking in silence with the black haired girl. It felt like ages until we finally came back to a pacing Anna. As she heard us approaching her head snapped in our direction to reveal a growling, very mad dog demon; however, when her eyes landed on Rin, her eyes softened and her growling ceased. Ears perking up and head cocked to the side, curiosity almost immediately took over my sister; it was that obvious. "Who is this?" she asked walking over to the brown eyed girl and lowering her head so she could look eye to eye with Rin.

I was about to answer, but remembered that I never asked for her name so it would be too suspicious if I outright said it. The little girl smiled before latching on the muzzle of Anna causing her to smile. "She sure is sweet," my sister said; I could tell she was already getting attached to the child.

"Can you tell us your name?" I asked hoping to get something out.

Letting go of Anna's muzzle, Rin picked up a stick and began writing her name in Japanese; we can't read Japanese. Anna's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the writing. "We can't read Japanese," I said confusing the child.

I picked up another stick and wrote out the English alphabet, "This is what we know how to read. Can you teach us?"

Rin pointed at the letter 'A' and cocked her head to the side. Knowing that somehow I was speaking Japanese, I said 'A' which resulted in a nod of understanding from the blackette. This continued for the rest of the day and as night started to fall, I noticed the eight year old nodding off almost. I smiled slightly before patting her head, "You should go home and get some rest."

With a nod, the girl gave me a hug before going over to Anna, who was laying down while watching us and listening intently to the surrounding forest, and hugging her muzzle. My sister smiled before nuzzling the girl. "Be safe," she said before Rin nodded and left.

I rubbed my eyes before going over to Anna and leaning against her side and sleep soon took over me. The following morning I awoke to see Rin sitting where Anna's shoulders would be; she was resting, leaning against the back of her neck. However, my sister looked alert and ready to take action if needed. "Anna, are you okay?" I asked; I've never seen her look so...tense.

"There's a fight, but it doesn't seem to be anywhere near here...we should be safe for now," my sister said turning her attention towards me and relaxing.

I nodded and grinned as Rin sat up and smiled right at me. "Ready to continue what we started yesterday?" I asked standing up.

Rin slid off of Anna's back and nodded in confirmation. After going through what each letter of the alphabet was in Japanese, Rin wrote the corresponding letter in Japanese before writing kanji in Japanese and then pointing to the English letters that spelled the word. For example, she wrote the kanji for 'sky' before pointing to the English letters spelling sky; then I would write it in Japanese and if I messed up she would fix it. After a few e and if I messed up she would fix it. After a few exercises with that she began writing something in Japanese and I cocked my head to the side. With her stick, the blackette pointed to the R,I, and the N; she wrote her name. "Rin," I said with a smile, "That's a pretty name. I'm Samantha."

She gave me a weird look before looking at Anna who had turned her attention back to where she assumed the battle had or is taking place; she was watching intently. "Sis, Rin wants to know your name," I said; a seed of worry was planted in my seeing the deep frown in her features.

She blinked before turning to Rin with a smile, "Sorry; my name is Anna."

"You're so distant," I noted frowning a bit at my sister.

Rin went over to my sister and tried wrapping her arms around the dog demon's neck in a hug. My sister sighed before standing up allowing Rin to gently fall to the ground. "The fight is over, but they're getting closer; with night time falling I'm not sure what to do..." my sister stated as she started to pace.

I sighed, "You need to relax; I'm sure nothing's going to happen."

Anna looked at me before nodding almost hesitantly, "You're right; we should be fine." The loudest rumble I have ever heard had then come from my sister.

"You need to eat something," I sweat-dropped.

She lift her nose into the air before taking off; my guess was that she decided to trust her instincts into hunting. I shrugged it off and went back to learning Japanese with Rin. Anna didn't get back until nightfall hit; guess coming across food is easier said than done. In her jaws was a buck, and the second she laid the deer down she started tearing into the thing. I crinkled my nose in disgust as she continued eating the deer raw. Rin waved goodbye before leaving Anna and I alone for the night. If we were where I thought we were in the story line, then it won't be long until we run into Sesshomaru and Jaken; I honestly couldn't wait to meet the greatest dog demon in the series in my opinion. When Anna finally finished eating the deer she started licking her paws clean. "That's disgusting you know," I scowled.

"Better than going hungry," she mused. "Besides, I like my meet bloody."

I shuddered, "I didn't think you liked it completely raw."

"I figured because I'm a dog it shouldn't matter how much blood is in my food."

I just shook my head and curled up on the ground before sleep almost instantly took over. A low growl woke me up the following morning. I frowned at the unnecessary wakeup call before I decided to open my eyes and turning my attention to my sister who fur was standing on edge. "Anna..?" I asked unsure.

"There's another fight and it's getting too close for comfort," she growled; she was standing up while looking off in the distance.

"Who's fighting?" I asked.

I felt Anna scowl in my direction, "The hell am I supposed to know?"

That was when I felt I tug in my eyes and it seemed like my vision sped over a good five miles before seeing the distorted figures of Inuyasha ad Sesshomaru battling it out; Anna wasn't joking about them being close and if she could smell them, then we were easily scented as well. This put us in a very sensitive situation. I felt my eyes widen before they went back to normal. "Anna, duck!" I shouted; I didn't even notice Rin coming up at this point.

Anna blinked before she jumped over Rin in a protective stance and crouching low just as a huge rush of wind seemingly came out of nowhere; I recognized this as the Cutting Wind. When the wind finally died down I blinked as an unusual dome, shield-like force surrounded me; I wasn't sure what happened exactly, and only time would tell with that. I looked over at my sister who had managed to put up a giant ice shield to protect her and Rin against the powerful wind. "Sam, are you okay?" my sister asked almost immediately running over after walking around her shield.

"I'm fine, are you?" I asked as Rin followed closely behind my sister before the blackette hugged Anna's right foreleg.

"We're safe," she answered nuzzling the young girl.

My sister scrunched her nose as if it was being assaulted by something. "I smell a lot of blood," she stated before following the scent.

With a shrug, Rin and I followed my sister and in no more than ten minutes strained breathing sounded almost right in front of us; I didn't notice Rin darting ahead, startling the dog demon that wasn't able to move. The blackette shrunk back. "Rin!" I said almost urgently rushing out and grabbing her arm carefully; said little girl looked up at me, silently wishing for me to let go.

This seemed to confuse the dog demon, especially when Anna stepped out and frowned at the great Sesshomaru. Rin gulped before taking a thing of water, going up to the dog demon, and dumping it on his head before starting to clean his wounds. "Sis, what should we do?" I whispered hoping he couldn't hear me all too well.

Anna's eyes narrowed at the white haired, full demon, "Do anything to hurt her and I'll break you."

The demon glared right back at my sister, "Do you even know who I am."

"No, and I don't really care," my sister said laying down a good few feet from Sesshomaru.

I snorted with amusement at my sister's attitude, "You need be careful and not push his buttons, Anna."

"Shut it, Sam," she growled.

I could tell that Sesshomaru was far from pleased with his current situation; too bad all of this has to happen.


End file.
